1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot and a mobile truck.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-071183, a vacuum mechanism is provided in a conveying truck (mobile truck) and suctions a floor surface during the operation of the robot arm, whereby the swing of the conveying truck resulting from the reaction force generated by the turning operation of the robot arm or the like can be suppressed.